The Wee Small Hours
by sol-fan
Summary: What you leave behind is often a song.


The band vamped softly as the lights played across the intimate stage. The distinguished looking front man lifted the mike and addressed the appreciative audience. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. My name's Vic Fontaine and I hope you'll come back and see us again, real soon. In the wee small hours of the morning..."  
  
Kira Nerys reached to retrieve the pad from the smooth desktop. She stopped, mid-reach, and smiled at the worn orb still standing sentinal duty. Retrieving the scuffed baseball she turned it over in her hands. Captain Benjamin Sisko had always made his job seem effortless. The constant mediation of the Bajoran people and the Federation. The endless management of the smallest details. The Emissary even seemed to know about the latest scheme blooming at Quark's. Of course, on that count he had help. It had been several months since Odo had returned to his people. She could still see their final moments on the small rock outcropping. Odo looked amazingly debonair in his tuxedo as he waded off into the sunset. She tried not to dwell on it. Odo had been searching his whole life for his people. When he finally found them, they turned out to be genocidal would-be conquerers. And now that the war was over, Odo felt it his duty to heal his people. Physically, morally, spiritually... She admired his dedication. Unfotunately, that admiration was a hollow substitute for having Odo here. And the Chief. And Captain Sisko. So much change these last few months.  
  
"...When the whole wide world is fast asleep..."  
  
Cassady Sisko had been awake for hours. It was not particularly comfortable to sleep these last few weeks. The baby was growing like a weed inside her. The morning sickness had passed for the most part, as Ben had said it would.  
She missed her husband. Probably not as much as Jake Sisko missed his father. After all, the two had been through a great deal together. Losing their dearest loved-one to a senseless, stupid battle that should never have happened. Making a life together at the farthest corner of the Alpha Quadrant. It had been difficult, but they had each other. And now Jake was having to face the possibility of never seeing his father again.  
Cassady had seen Ben shortly after he had been taken to the Celestial Temple. He had promised her that he would be back. It gave her some comfort, because Ben had always been a man of his word. She was only afraid that Jake might begin to doubt that there were any more certainties in this large universe. So much for one young man to deal with.  
  
"...You lie awake and think about the girl..."  
  
It was a hard sound to categorize. Julian Bashir had seen and heard many things in his tenure as DS9's chief medical officer. The sound was reminiscent of a Klingon Targ, pawing the ground, readying itself to charge. It wasn't totally unlike the sound of a drill that Miles O'Brien had once employed to open one of the station's huge, cog-like doors. But perhaps the best way to describe it was the age-old earth metaphor of sawing wood. With a chainsaw.  
How someone as petit as Ezri could snore like a Bajoran miner was beyond his comprehension. He loved Ezri, that much was certain. But there were times in the middle of the night when he thought of another. One that he liked just a little bit better. Julian eased himself out of bed. As the door to his quarters whisked open, the young trill in bed rolled over. And kept right on snoring.  
  
"...And never even think of counting sheep..."  
  
Kira was half way to Quark's before she even knew that that was her destination. Reaching the archway, she nearly ran headlong into Cassady Sisko.  
The Bajoran Colonel cocked her head and stared at Cassady. "Cassady, how are you ? Is everything alright ?"  
"Just fine," she said smiling back at the station commander. "I just couldn't sleep. The baby's been fidgeting."  
"I rememer those days. Truth be told, I should be in bed right now. But I've been up in my..." Catching herself, Kira let the sentence trail off to nothing.  
"Its alright, Nerys. It is your office." She reached out to touch the Bajoran woman's arm. "I think Ben would be very proud of everyone. The station is running..."  
Now it was Kira's turn to finish a sentence. "As if he were here overseeing it himself. I know, I keep trying to tell myself that."  
Cassady brightened a bit. "Look... I was just headed to Vic's. I thought a little music might do me some good. Would you like to come along ?"  
"That would be great. I could use for a bit of a break, myself."  
And with that, the two women walked through Quark's and proceded to mount the spiral staircase that led to Las Vegas, circa 1960.  
  
"...When your lonely heart has learned its lesson..."  
  
Music washed out of the holosuite as the mechanical doors parted to reveal 1960's Las Vegas at the far flung corner of the galaxy. "Hey Pallie. Kinda late for you isn't it ?"  
Bashir walked briskly across to the best holographic friend a guy ever had. "Couldn't sleep, Vic."  
"Yer a Doctor. Can't you give yourself something for that ?"  
"Vic, nothing I could precribe would work the miracles you can."  
The hologram broke into a warm smile. "I'll try not to take that personal."  
DS9's Chief Medical Officer shook his head. "You ought to know better than that. They say music charms the savage beast, my friend."  
The two took a seat at one of the intimate tables in the middle of the floor. "Restless night, eh pallie ?"  
"I'm not sure what it is, Vic." A slender young waitress came over to the table and placed a drink in front of each man. "I'm not sleeping well, I'm distracted throughout the day... I'm just not myself."  
"Sounds like you're heartsick, my friend."  
"No, no," said the young doctor setting down his martini. "Things with Ezri and I have never been better." Well, if I could just get her to stop making the noise of a small sun exploding in the middle of the night, thought the doctor.  
Vic looked across the table at his friend and shook his head. "I'm not talking about the doll, Julian."  
Raising his glass and taking a quick gulp, Bashir conceded, "Miles."  
"The Chief."  
"But that's crazy. I talk with him on subpace several times a week. Sometimes more than if he were actually here."  
"But its not the same. I shouldn't have to tell you that. You can't charge around the Alamo, or go kayaking together over subpace." Vic smiled and leaned in conspiratorially. "Although, the chief might finally feel he's getting a fair shake if you could throw a dart from here to earth."  
The pair were sharing a good laugh when the doors whirred open.  
Vic looked up from the table. "Now who ? We're usually not busy this time of night."  
Julian turned in his seat just in time to see Kira Nerys and Cassady Sisko making their way across the room.  
Vic was already on his feet to greet the newcomers. "Ladies. What a pleasant surprise. Won't you join the doctor and me ?" The smooth talking hologram fell into step beside the ladies lovingly taking Cassady Sisko's free arm.  
A quizical look danced across Cassady's face as she recognized the young doctor sitting at a small round table. "Julian ?"  
"I couldn't sleep," Bashir said, by way of explanation.  
"A lot of that going around," said Nerys, pulling out a chair for Cassady to sit down.  
"The baby ?" asked Bashir, sliding closer to his patient.  
"Just a little restless is all. Thought some of Vic's music might calm us both."  
Vic turned and smiled at Nerys. "And you're just along for the ride ?"  
"I've never been one to turn down a chance to catch your act."  
"You are a true doll, Colonel," said the singer, as he pulled out a chair for the station commander. "And I'm not just saying that because you keep the juice turned on." And with that, Vic Fontaine took several strides over to the stage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're very fortunate to have three of my dear friends with us this evening. Julian, Cassady, Nerys... this one's for you."  
  
"...You'd be hers if only she would call..."  
  
Enjoying the song-stylings of the station's favorite crooner Julian nearly missed the beckon of his comm badge. The doctor's communicator chirped again, and he acknowledged it. "Bashir."  
The groggy voice of Ezri Dax was on the other end of the communication. "Julian ? Is everything alright ?"  
"Yes. uh, yes. Just fine. Cassady was having some trouble sleeping and so I'm helping her with that. I shouldn't be too much longer."  
"Is that Vic Fontaine I hear ?"  
"His latest recording," replied the young doctor. "Oh. Alright. Hurry back."  
"I will. Bashir out."  
The ladies at the table were grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Bashir shifted in his seat.  
"What ?" he finally said after several moments of silence.  
"Oh, nothing," said Cassady.  
"Better treat her right, Julian," said Kira. "Ezri and I may have to have a long talk."  
  
"...In the wee small hours of the morning..."  
  
"Well," Julian said, breaking the ice, "this has done me a world of good. But tomorrow is another day. Cassady, why don't I get you something to help you sleep, and the Colonel and I will see you home ?" Shifting in her seat, Cassady smiled at her friend. "I'd appreciate that Julian." The Doctor stood and slid the chair out for Mrs. Sisko while Kira helped her gently to her feet. Julian took a moment to pause, giving his friend Vic a warm smile and a brief wave before starting across the floor for the exit. And as the trio let the doors slide shut behind them, the music returned to the safety of the club. A few of the warmer notes, however, escaped into Quark's to entice the curiosity of several patrons.  
  
"Thats the time when you miss her most of all... See ya round, pallie. Computer... End program." 


End file.
